This research will seek to gain understanding of the interactions between genetic and nutritional factors in the development of mammals and of the influence of nutritional factors on the teratogenicity of drugs. This objective will be approached primarily through studies of mutant mice in relation to metabolism of trace elements, especially manganese, copper, and zinc.